


Playmobil Fanart - Gift

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca bought Marcus a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmobil Fanart - Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The story is based on Rosemary Sutcliff's novel The Eagle of the Ninth and the 2011 movie The Eagle;  
> Scenes on page 1 frame 2-4 and page 2 frame 1 are screencaps from this video made by Blader11ful.  
> Figures used in this 6-page graphic novel are made by Playmobil.  
> Software: Photoshop and Photobucket Image Editor.

 


End file.
